


Il loro profondo legame.

by TheKezta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Ships It, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKezta/pseuds/TheKezta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old friend of Castiel's makes an appearance, she instantly clicks into place within the trio. She quickly befriends the boys, turning their three into a four, which would be okay with Dean if she wasn't so damn close to Cas. But it takes a different turn, and when she learns of their anything but platonic feelings for one another, she makes it her goal to get them together.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>My first fanfic! It's still a work in progress, so bear with me. :).<br/>Previously called "The Set Up".
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **The title means, "Their Profound Bond" in italian. I find the language beautiful, and "Il loro profondo legame" just seems to sound so soothing and rolls of the tongue so easily. It may well actually be "Il loro legame profondo", so if it is tell me and I'll change it. Either way, I think the statement itself sounds very profound. ******

Dean's POV

 

Dean had to admit, she was a very good singer.

Her angelic voice ricocheted around the small bar, echoing off the walls and sounding almost like a choir. Even if she was singing Electricity by Billy Elliot. Her brown hair had blue dyed tips and was cut to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and her eyes were a beautiful, almost unrealistic sky blue that had all the men (and some of the women) sighing. She wore a plain grey shirt with a brown leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. She also had a pair of plain black lace up boots that ended mid-shin. She was hard to lose in a crowd, unmissable. 

And yet, she’d been eluding them for weeks.

No one suspected a thing of her, her good looks and voice blinding everyone in the room.

Except Dean.

As she belted the crescendo, sparks flew from her fingers making the crowd gasp. It was impressive, but Dean found it silently funny at the crowd’s ignorance, thinking it was an illusion.

As the song ended, she threw her arms in the air and bright yellow streaks of thunder spread from one hand to the other, sparking silently. She threw her arms down, and the light shattered and fell over the crowd, dissipating before reaching any of them.

And, Dean had to admit, she was also a very good performer.

~*~

He saw her leave the stage after bowing and accepting the cheers of the crowd. He snuck after her, unnoticed by everyone.

He saw her sitting on a chair facing away from him, quickly plaiting her hair in a messy braid. He waited for her to grab her bag and turn towards him, which was when she finally realised he was there.

“Wow,” He said, “Nice performance, angel.”

She looked at him, a hint of surprise flashing through her eyes before quickly being masked with contempt.

“I’m not really one for pet names, gotta’ be honest.” She answered. Her voice was quite gravelly, still distinctly feminine, but rougher than you would expect. She went to walk past him when he spoke;

“Who said it was a pet name?”

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, this time she didn’t mask her surprise, lighting up her eyes. She put her bag down by the door, and walked closer to him.

“Who are you?”

“Most call me Dean, but you can call me sexy.” He said.

She replied instantly with, “I think I’ll stick to assbag, thanks though.” Her face was guarded and wary as she said it, but the sentence dripped with sarcasm. That was a pleasant surprise, Dean had never met an angel that was capable of sarcasm.

He laughed and held out his hand. “I’m Dean Winchester.”

She looked at his hand, then his face, then back at his hand, and slowly reached out and shook it.

“So,” Dean said to her, figuring correctly that she wouldn’t share her name. “you’re pretty hard to track, you know that?”

She glared slightly, pulling away and back behind her invisible and walls, “What do you want?”

“To help,” Dean said, and as he closed his mouth, Castiel and Sam materialised behind him. Cas took his fingers from Sam’s forehead, and they walked forward to join Dean.

To say the woman looked relieved at the sight of another angel would be a massive understatement. She visibly relaxed, her shoulders loosening and her eyes becoming less clouded. 

You tell a lot from her eyes, Dean noticed silently.

She chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve been told,” and at Dean’s frown, she laughed again. “Hey. It isn’t my fault you think loudly.”

Cas and Sam smirked at his sides.

“It is true,” Cas adds in, “Your thoughts are very loud, it’s almost as though you are screaming in my ear.”

Dean’s frown deepens and everyone else laughs.

“Look,” Dean says, obviously wanting the attention elsewhere. He points to himself, “I’m Dean,” He points to his right “This is Sam,” he finally points at Cas “And this is Castiel. We’re here to-“ 

He doesn’t finish, because the woman steps back, gasping slightly.

“Castiel?” She questions.

“That’s what I said.” Dean replies angrily. This was supposed to be simple, help the weird angel girl and get some help back. Clearly, it was going to be slightly more complicated.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe I didn’t realise before.” She mutters, and Cas looks very uncomfortable as she approaches him. “How could I miss those eyes?”

Dean clears his throat. It is not ok for her to be that close.

Because, she barely knows him. Yeah, that’s why.

 

Definitely. 

 

The woman looks at him, then back at Cas, and steps away slightly. Cas’ body relaxes. 

“You sure you don’t remember me, _Grandpa_?” She asks, putting emphasis on the last word, and Castiel’s face flashes with recognition at the nickname. 

Dean’s pretty sure he is going to be sick.

“Jade?” Cas asks quietly and she nods furiously, and suddenly they’re embracing, muttering things to one another, while Dean tries to ignore the pang of jealously that runs rampage through his gut seeing Castiel that close to another person.

“Can someone explain this please? I’m completely lost here.” Sam pipes up and Dean is glad he said that when he did, otherwise he might have hit the woman.

They separate, and Cas’ eyes are slightly watery, as are hers, and Dean’s heart shatters.

“This is Jade,” Cas says, and the tone makes Dean feel sick. “My adopted sister.”

Oh.

 

_Oh_.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly happy with how this came out, but it's okay. You learn slightly more about Jade in this chapter.

Dean’s POV.

 

“So explain this to me one more time? I really don’t understand how in hell – or heaven, I guess,”

Cas glared at Dean.

“I don’t get how you can have an adopted sister.”

“Look,” Jade said “Some crap went down and I got sent up to heaven, and then sent back down again because shit hit the fan. I’m not gonna’ go into detail right now.”

“But we’re letting you stay at our house!” Dean protested.

Ok, that wasn’t quite true. Cas was letting her stay in the bunker, if it was up to Dean, he would have got her a-

“A motel room,” Jade piped up, and Dean stopped his inner ramblings. “Remember I can hear what you’re thinking, assbag.”

Dean sighs. This really isn’t how he envisioned this hunt (if it could even still be called that) going.

“How did you envision it going, Dean?” Cas asked innocently.

“Jeez, both of you get outta’ my head!” Dean all but yells, “God, I thought it was bad with just Cas, _now there’s two of you_!” He tried to ignore the glare he got from Cas for his blasphemy.

He heard a snigger from behind him, and turned to look at the blue eyed angel that was currently making his life a living hell. “What?!” 

“Oh, not you,” She said, “Your brother, on the other hand, is pretty hilarious.”

Sam blushes slightly, and Dean glares at him in his rear view mirror.

This whole drive is going to be like a roadtrip through Satan's ass.

~*~

As it turned out, it wasn’t just the drive that stressed Dean out. The pair’s general shenanigans didn’t die down once in the bunker. They talked loudly, play fought, and generally acted like giant children. At one point, Jade tried to swing from one of the door frames. Whilst Cas found this highly amusing, Dean was sufficiently pissed off.

“Would you two stop it?! Jesus Christ it’s like looking after a pair of animals!” Dean exclaimed loudly, his fuse cut short without the addition of two hyenas into his home environment.

“Dude, could you chill?” Jade said, a smirk on her face, “It’s not like we’re breaking anything- oh, wait,” her smirk widens, “Wait, no, there was that table. And that lamp.” She looks directly at Dean, her snarky grin reaching her ears, “Oh, and you might want to look at the bookshelves in the library. They aren’t very sturdy.”

Dean let out a sound that was almost like a growl, which she returned full force, her teeth baring, eyes darkening. 

Dean took a step back.

What the actual fuck?

She smirked slightly, still growling. Perhaps the most worrying thing for Dean was the look of total disinterest from Cas’ direction. This chick was standing here, growling her ass of like a wild dog, and Cas was acting like it was nothing unusual.

_“What the FUCK did you just call me?! WILD DOG?! You’re gonna’ regret that, Winchester!”_

Ok. Scary as fuck. A chick had never really worried him before, made him feel genuinely scared. At last, some worry overtook Cas’ face as he watched the scene unfold.

“Jade, I would greatly appreciate it if you could, to use your words, ‘chill’”

Dean knew, as soon as the words left Cas’ mouth, they were royally fucked.

I mean, he knew she probably wouldn’t actually kill them, but he still knew they were fucked in every manner of the term.

She turned to glare at him, and flicked her wrist, throwing him against the wall without the need to touch him. He stony gaze returned to Dean’s.

_‘Yep. Royally fucked.’_

He watched as she slowly sank to her hands and knees and, with a final growl, started to shatter. Quite literally. Her bones popped out of her body, cracking and reshaping, and she let out a fucking _howl_ as fur began to spread over her body, replacing the clothes, starting at her feet and working toward her mouth and nose.  
Dean stared in awe at the creature before him. A wolf with a dappled coat that he could only describe as that of a Blue Merle. It was heavily built and about 5ft from tail to muzzle, 4ft from paw to ear tip. Essentially, fucking giant. One eye was surrounded with black fur, whilst the other was neighboured with dappled coat which spread down over the wolves’ snout. 

He wasn’t able to admire (which isn’t a word he would _ever_ tell Sam he thought) for long, because suddenly it’s eyes snapped open, and Dean stared at bright, luminous sky blue from a distance before a loud growl ripped through the air, and suddenly those eyes were in his face.

~*~

“I’m sorry, that can be a real bitch sometimes. I haven’t transformed yet today, and I normally have by now. It can get really restless.” Jade explained whilst sitting on the couch with the trio. Cas with an icepack to his forehead, Dean nursing a dislocated shoulder, among other things.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Dean snarled back. He got glares from both Sam and Cas, but a look of pure guilt overcame the girls face and eyes.

Great, now he felt like he’d kicked a puppy.

Wait, he didn’t kick a puppy, he kicked a _wolf_.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, not one of my proudest works :(. The next chapter will be focused on Jade's story. It may take longer, because I changed the story completely, meaning I'm going to have to completely re-write the next chapter.
> 
> Again, please tell me if I've made any mistakes. I read and read and re-read, but I always end up screwing something up XD.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> First of all, I am  _so_ sorry that I haven't updated this. Something really bad happened and I've kinda been trying to mentally rehabilitate myself.
> 
> I know I kind of abandoned this and didn't explain, so I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. 
> 
> Sorry, and if you are still reading, then thanks for sticking with it.
> 
> I love this story to bits, really, I do. But I'm kind of struggling to write it and I don't know why,
> 
> Either way, thank you all.
> 
> ~Kez

Chapter 3  
(Dean’s POV)  
“ _So_ ,” Dean said “You know how you said you weren’t gonna go into detail? Well, it would be great if you could start talking.

Jade sighed, “It’s a really long story.”

“I’m sure I can find the time.”

Sam and Cas glared at Dean again.

Another sigh leaves her lips and she looks at Dean, “Ok, but you probably want to sit down.”

~*~

“My mum’s name was Lola, and she was a wolf. That’s probably the best way to start. She was orphaned; her parents had been killed by hunters while trying to protect her at age 12. She grew up in the woods, knew it like the back of her hand. She had several opportunities to form a pack of her own or join another, was propositioned by many Betas and even a few Alphas of some high ranking packs. She refused all of them. She didn’t want another family.

“But then she met Pahaliah. My dad. He was the angel of Virtuosity, and was one of the guardian angels invoked by God to convert non-Christians into Christianity. As you can probably imagine, my mother wasn’t a firm believer in any kind of God, after what happened to her parents. So my dad was sent to her by God. She didn’t start following him, but she did fall in love.

“My mum and dad… They didn’t mean to have me. They both loved each other deeply, but knew that the consequences would be dire if they were to have a child.

“Then my mum found out she was pregnant.

“Cut to my birth, and the big man upstairs isn’t very happy. He asks for me to be drawn and quartered, bear in mind I’m probably only like 20 minutes old at this point. My parents told him, _begged_ him not to, told him that even though I had two supernatural parents, I was pure angel, give or take a few genes. God, strange man he is, believes them, and takes me upstairs. It took him until my sixteenth when I turned for the first time for him to figure it out.

"My parents are relieved, thanking him, asking if there is any way they can repay him,

“And then he commands the whole of heaven’s fleet to smite them where they stand.”


End file.
